Almost Heaven
by Spike is the BIG BAD
Summary: Spike comes back from Africa with almost no memories of his past. The Powers leave him at Buffy's doorstep, and no one is happy to see him. While he battles to remember, Buffy and her friends battle a prophecy predicting the death of a hero; of course that means the slayer. Can Buffy save the world and herself while battling her feelings for the seemingly innocent vampire? Spuffy!
1. Chapter 1

William pressed his forehead against Buffy's front door. He couldn't seem to gather the nerve to knock. He needed her help, but fear kept him from seeking any further for it.

'_It's okay to be scared, I have no memory of the last century' _The thought that he was over a century old sent shivers into his very soul. He had been left here by a badly dressed little man with the knowledge that the woman who was supposed to help him might kill him instead.

"Pull it together, you're a man, not a child," William told himself. "If she stakes you, you can go back to Heaven."

That was an attractive idea. _'Heaven'_, he mused, _'Why can't I go back? I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be a vampire.'_

A meaty hand clamped down on his shoulder, tearing William back from the door. He stumbled and fell to the ground with Xander towering menacingly over him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Come to finish?" Sprinkles of spittle to rain down on William as Xander yelled.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Xander growled, "I mean _rape._ Are you here to rape Buffy? She stopped you the first time, but you can't keep a bad vamp down, can ya?"

William's eyes went wide and his mouth opened and shut without words passing his lips.

Buffy came out, drawn by the noise. "Xander? What's wrong?" Her eyes landed on William. "What are you doing here?"

Dawn stood in the doorway, watching with mixed emotions as William lay distressed on the grass. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Please, help me. I- I'm so confused. I don't know what's going on. I can't remember…." William trailed off and his eye went unfocused as memories taunted him, lying just beyond his reach.

Xander nudged him in the ribs with the toe of his work boots. "How stupid do you think we are? Your little act isn't going to save your sorry as—"

"Xander," Buffy hissed. "Not in front of Dawn."

William began to rise, only to be kicked in the chest by Xander. He fell back and gasped for air, though he knew his dead lungs didn't need it.

"Chill, Xander. Buffy will kick his ass if he tries anything." Dawn smothered the impulse to run to her ex-friend's side. She knew what he tried to do to Buffy, she couldn't forgive that easily.

Buffy cried, "Dawn! Language. Watch it."

"Buffy," William tried, "Please, I- I need you—"

Xander cut him off. "You disgusting…." He went to kick him, but William rolled away from the blow.

He leapt to his feet and quickly ran around Xander, keeping away from the larger man. Xander jumped at him and William dodged. Xander threw a sloppy punch, and William twisted and jerked his head to the side, successfully avoiding the fist. He was amazed at his own body. Never had he ever moved like this. His body was sure of each movement even if he wasn't.

"Stop it!" Buffy ordered. Both men paused and looked at her. "What is going on here? Spike, explain or get the hell off my property."

William wanted to point out that he had been _trying_ to explain, but he wisely held his tongue. "I have almost no memory of the last… hundred and… thirty-two? No, no, twenty-two." He nodded his head. "Yes, a hundred and _twenty-two _years."

Buffy snorted, "Are you kidding me?"

William's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I assure this is the truth. I don't remember anything after ascending to Heaven."

Buffy shook her head. "Wow, you actually thought I'd accept that line of bull. Really, Spike, do I come off as that dumb?"

"William."

"What?"

"Please, call me William. Spike makes me feel… uneasy. I don't know why I picked that name, but I can't imagine it's a very nice reason."

"You're really sticking to this story, aren't you?"

William sighed. "It is not a story. All I know about what has happened _here _while I was in Heaven is that I fell in love with you and, of course, had a demon pull me … my soul… umm… dear lord, I'm very confused."

Xander mumbled, "Count me in. I have no friggin' clue what you're talking about."

"It's not like I was briefed before being forced back into my body. I'm not sure what's happening, or what happened to me. I feel like myself, and I feel like I was the one doing the few things I remember doing as a vampire. But I also feel as though it was me in Heaven. I just… I just want to go back to Heaven."

William's eyes teared up. He really just wanted to be held by someone and have himself a good cry.

There was a tug on Buffy's heartstrings when William tried, and failed to pull himself together. She pushed the feeling away, like she did with all of the feelings she had for him. She set her face into a neutral, straight lipped mask.

"What do you mean you were in Heaven?"

William swallowed. She sounded so cold. "M-my soul, when the demon invaded I went to Heaven. Now it… I am back. I'm not sure if I am my soul or my body, I feel like… both, but neither?"

Buffy was shocked. He got his soul? She shook off the flutter in her chest. "I'll take you on your word. For now. But I want you to talk to Giles. You're going to tell him everything. No holding back, no stupid rambling." Buffy turned without getting his consent, and walk back into the house. Dawn and Xander followed after her.

William didn't move. He spent a long moment staring at his shoes, composing himself and brushing the tears from his eyes. "Everything is so cruel. Everybody is cruel," he whispered.

"It's probably because you tried to hurt Buffy. I mean, Xander never liked you, but he wouldn't hit you like that. Not before."

William looked up, startled by the soft voice. Dawn stood halfway between him and the house.

"People have always been cruel to me. Since I was a child I've had the other boys bullying me." He looked away and continued. "I wright poetry, I don't fight. I have _always _been treated cruelly. Except in Heaven. I was safe there, happy, loved."

Dawn frowned. "I don't know what's going on, but as long as you don't hurt people, the people I love, I won't be cruel."

William took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I know. I don't, but I do. I- I feel it." When he opened his eyes she was in front of him.

"Come on, Buffy's waiting. She's gonna make you talk to Giles." She took William's hand and tugged gently.

He followed her, a smile forming on his lips. _'She cares about me. It makes being here easier. I hope I don't mess up. I don't think I could take losing the one friend I have in the whole world.'_

"Um, who's Giles?"

Dawn lifted her eyebrow. "You really don't remember anything?"  
"That's what I've been saying. Why does everybody think I'm joking, or lying?"

Dawn closed the door before addressing William. "Because your story, what you've told us of it; sounds nuts."

William blinked. "Nuts? What…? I have no clue what you are referring to."

"Crazy, Spike, you sound cuckoo."

"Oh. I am of sound mind, I assure you." He wanted to remind her to call him William, but he was afraid it would make her mad.

"Okay, but… you got your soul? Really? And you don't know what's going on?"

"Yes. That is why I'm in this position. I swear on the Queen's honor, if I ever figure out what's happened I'll do a dance."

Dawn laughed and dragged him into the living room. "You sound like Giles."

"But who _is _he?" William asked again.

"He's Buffy's Watcher. Hey, how do you know us and not Giles?"

He sat on one end of the sofa and Dawn occupied the other. "I don't remember you, not entirely. I know I care about you, and that I care about Buffy, but there is very little I actually remember. The only reason I'm here is because of a man. He said the—the Powers had sent him to guide me here."

Dawn popped a piece of gum in her mouth and chewed in noisily. "What was his name?"

"Whistler. At least that is the name he told me. I don't believe that it is his given name. Umm, what is a Watcher?"

"Oh boy. This is going to be a long conversation."

Buffy walked in, a grim look on her face. "Giles is on his way to Sunnydale. We have an apocalypse on our hands."


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy and Dawn had set up the cot in the basement for him, and that's where he laid, fully clad in his black jeans and tee.

"Go to sleep," he scolded himself. "It's far too late for you to be awake."

He jerked upright when he heard the creek of weight on the old wooden stairs. His eyes searched the darkness, finally revealing Buffy.

"You always talk to yourself, or is this a new flavor of crazy?" Buffy sat on the bottom step, her arms crossed over her chest. "Can't sleep?"

William leaned his back against the wall, taking a deep breath and attempted to look at ease. Buffy made him nervous, and just because she was a beautiful woman. "No, I'm afraid I can't." He brushed invisible lint from his shirt. "I suppose you can't either?"

Buffy shook her head. "Too much going on in my head, what's you're excuse?" It was a joke, but it came out flat and made William think that she would rather chew glass than have a conversation with him. It made him wonder why she was here in the first place.

"Can't seem to get settled…." He decided to share his dilemma with her. "Memories, they're in here," he tapped his temple, "I can feel them, but I can't grab hold of them. It's infuriating."

An awkward silence covered the room, making Buffy twitch and search for a topic. "So, Heaven, huh?"

William nodded. "Yes."

"How long were you up there?"

"A- a long time. You… um, you were up there too?"

She shifted on the hard step, her eyes glued to a dark stain on the cement floor. She wondered how long it has been there, what caused it and if it can be cleaned up.

William watched Buffy's face go from uneasy to blank. "If you don't want to talk about it I'll understand."

"I died for my sister, mostly. Them too, though. Because I loved—love them."

William stayed silent, letting Buffy continue.

"I was happy up there. Safe. Then they pulled me back, and I wasn't in Heaven anymore. I was in hell."

"I understand."

"_I understand"_ Those two words filled Buffy with anger, with relief, and numbness. Everybody always _Understands_. If her friends truly understood then they wouldn't hold her up on the high pedestal that they did. A pedestal she'd surely fall from. William, though, he _truly_ understood. He was in Heaven. A lot longer than her. And he was pulled from it. Supposedly.

"Yeah," Buffy said, bereft of a better answer.

Her gaze crawled across the wall until she reached his face. She stopped, her breath hitched in her throat as his gentle eyes connected with hers. She wanted to kiss him, to feel his hands on her body again. A shudder of revulsion ran through her and she broke away from his hypnotic eyes, disgusted with herself.

"I should go." Without pause Buffy stood and mounted the stairs quickly leaving William to his own devices.

William scrubbed his fingers through his hair. His feelings for Buffy befuddled him and left him feeling empty. He sucked air into his lungs, holding it for a moment before releasing it.

"I…think I should go to sleep." He fell back down on the cot and squeezed his weary lids shut. He did his damnedest to ward off vivid images of Buffy and him, but it was evident that he was in a losing battle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed them tiredly with his cloth. He had another apocalypse to help prevent. _What a busy year,_ Giles thought. _I need a new line of work._

The plane shuddered and Willow's head lolled onto his shoulder, shaking him from his self-pity. He placed his glasses back on and studiously studied Willow's face. She looked so innocent in her sleep. Like a little girl. It pained him to know that she was stripped of her innocence by magicks. That she took a human's life not four months before. He blamed himself. He knew he should have been there for her. To protect her. To protect them all.

Willow's nose scrunched up and she buried her face into his arm, mumbling, "No, no more CDs SpongeBob."

Giles smiled, chuckling softly. At least she was blessed with a fairly good dream this time. It was more than he could say. Every time he closed his eyes he was plagued by "what ifs" and "should haves."

She fussed more and Giles ran a soothing hand down her arm. "Hush, now Willow. There will be no more CDs, I promise."

She calmed and wrapped her arms around his. Clinging to him as a small child would cling to her parent.

With Willow lulled back into her dream Giles' mind found its way back to the cryptic prophesy, and the impending doom. He wanted to be in his leather study chair with a glass of brandy translating said prophesy further; instead he was crammed into an uncomfortable airplane chair for the rest of the hellish ten hour ride.

"Giles," Willow moaned, fear lining her voice, "_helllp_."

He felt her grip turn vice-like as whatever nightmare she was suffering became worse.

"Willow." He shook her shoulder but she stayed firmly trapped in her torturous slumber. "Willow, wake up darling." He shook her harder.

Her eyes shot open and she took in a shuddering breath before breaking down. She hugged Giles the best she could in the awkward position of their seats, and sobbed.

He wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head and whispering empty pleasantries. He was far past being uncomfortable with her. He was awoken by her cries of terror almost every night since he had taken her back to England with him. Every time he ended up holding her until she fell back to sleep.

"It's alright, Willow. Just a dream."

"I- He was here. He hurt me."

He knew she was talking about Warren. It was always Warren, and he always did one thing or another to her. Giles hugged her tighter.

"I'm here, Willow. He won't hurt you."

She cried a while longer, only stopping when sleep over took her again.

"I'm here, Willow. I'll protect you."

Giles rest his head on top of hers, holding her like a little girl. He was determined to fulfill his promise of protecting her. None of his children would be hurt ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Master rolled his hand in fast, impatient circles. His childe rushed to him and knelt by his feet. Her short blonde hair hid her pretty face from view as she bowed her head.

"Yes, Master?" asked Darcy, his newest, and eager childe.

"Dinner?"

She scrunched her face in confusion. "What, Master?"

The Master sighed. He truly missed Darla. Every childe since only proved more incompetent than the last, eager or not. "My dinner, where is she?"

Her features smoothed out as she realized what he wanted. "Oh! Its … urm." She whipped her head around and barked at the tall, broad vampire that stood near the entrance to her sire's chambers. "Bring The Master his dinner, you useless pile of decaying flesh. Less I tie you up and flense you of your skin!"

The minion rushed out, tripping on the rug, barely keeping his feet.

The Master had to respect his childe's penchant for threats and insults. Still, she'd never replace his dearest childe, and Angel would pay for dusting her. After. After he watched the twinkle of life drain out of the Slayer's eyes.

The minion came back into the room, dragging a curvy brunette with him. He presented the girl with a shaky glance at Darcy.

The Master rubbed the cheek of the young sobbing girl in front of him. "Hush, child. Don't worry, I'm not in the mood to play with my food tonight."

Spurred by his words she shook and fought to get away, screaming, "Let go you sicko! Help! Get off me!"

He grabbed her, easily snapping her neck. "Good god, why do they always put up such a fight?"

He pulled her to his chest and sank his teeth into her neck, letting her life fill him. Soon it would be slayer's blood on his tongue, and he would bathe in it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

William was forced from his sleep by Dawn, who pushed at his arm. He sucked air in. Residual fear from his dream sent a shudder down his spine.

"You okay?" Dawn asked, quirking an eyebrow.

William shook his head clear, sitting up. "Uhm, uh, yes. I'm fine. Why?"

"Cuz you were totally yelling in your sleep. Loud. It woke up the whole house!"

He pressed his palms against his eyes, suppressing a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Two."

He rubbed his forehead. "Two in the morning? I'm sorr-"

"Two in the afternoon."

He looked at her incredulously. "Two? And you were still asleep?"

Dawn skipped to the staircase. "I wasn't, Buffy, Giles and Willow were. Giles and Willow got in really early. They needed a nap. Are you going back to sleep, or do want to come up for breky?"

William tried and failed to decipher her question. "Erm, what?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Breakfast. Do you want to come up and have some?"

He _ahhed_ at the revelation, nodding. "Yes, I would love some."

"Great, come up when you're ready, I'll make you your breakfast."

She raced up the stairs and William slowly climbed to his feet. He stretched and filled his lungs with unneeded air before following after her. He felt Xander's cold glare as soon as he left the semi sanctuary of the basement.

"Good morning," William said with a polite tilt of his head.

"Whatever." Xander hunched over the breakfast counter, studiously reading his Spiderman vs. The Dare Devil comic book.

Dawn popped a grape into her mouth and brought William a mug of warm, red liquid. "Here ya go. Breakfast a la pig." She wrinkled her nose in distaste and handed to Garfield mug to him.

William gawked at the offering. Somewhere deep down he craved it, but more than anything the idea of drinking it made him sick. He pushed it back.

"You can't truly expect me to drink that?"

She pushed it back at him as she talked. "Yup, drinky drinky. You'll need your strength. Giles is going to be down soon, and he'll want to question you."

William made a face, but took the mug and quickly downed its contents. It was thick and warm, but didn't taste nearly as bad as he thought it would.

"Wait a minute," Xander said, pushing up. "Where did you get blood?"

Dawn shrugged. "I knew Spike would be hungry, so I went out and got some for him when you guys were all distracted with Willow and Giles."

William's heart warmed. She cared enough for him to go out of her way to make sure he had something to eat.

Xander sneered, "Yeah, 'cause we really care about your sister's rapist."

Pain passed over William's features. He couldn't remember ever hurting her, and he couldn't imagine _ever_ doing such a thing, but he could say the same for being vampire. The idea of raping a girl made him sick.

"Oh, you don't like to hear this, do you? Good. I should have staked you the second I saw you last night. It would have saved Buffy from having to see your ugly mug."

First there was a tickle at the edge of his memory, but the feeling grew surer and then thunder cracked in William's skull. He gasped as imagines flew pass his eyes. Feelings through his chest. Buffy in a robe, Buffy pushing at him and begging him to stop, her face, the tears, the anger and pain of rejection fuelling him and pushing him further. He needed to show her. Have her.

William rushed to the sink just before the blood he had consumed found its way back out. His shoulders heaved and his body shook with effort, still he saw Buffy begging. Nothing would erase that scene from his mind.

Dawn raced to his side. "Spike, are you okay?" She turned on the faucet, splashing cool water on his face and rubbed circles against his back. "What happened?"

He wanted to cry, but bit back the tears and continued to hunch over the sink. He didn't think his legs would take his weight, or he would have run out into the sunlight.

"I—I did…Tried to…" He couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Dawn took his arm and forced him to stand with the help of her shoulder. She tried to get him to the living room, but he refused to go, instead he pulled away, and back to the counter, slid to the kitchen floor.

"Spike, please."

The words shook him to his core. It was too much like Buffy's plea. He covered his ears and tried in vain to block out the noises in his head.

Xander stood near the table, shocked silent. He didn't know how William would react to his taunting, but he didn't think it would be like that. He almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Dawn, leave him."

"There's something wrong! He needs help."

Xander grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Let 'im burn for all I care."

Dawn struggled as Xander dragged her into the living room. He pushed her to the couch and kneeled in front of her.

"Dawn he's not a good guy. He tried to rape Buffy. What if he decided you were more his type? Could you fight off a vampire? What if he wanted Willow or Anya? The only reason Buffy wasn't raped is because she was strong enough to stop him. Whether he's playing at soulful or not, that man, that monster tried to force himself on your sister."

Dawn stopped struggling. His words had the desired effect. She doubted William. She felt less inclined to run to his side and help him.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked from the entrance to the room. "I heard some commotion."

Dawn looked at Xander. "Nothing. Spike was having some trouble keeping down breakfast."

Buffy chortled, missing their silent exchange. "Well if you made it, then I don't blame him."

Dawn scoffed and stood. "And what's wrong with my cooking?"

"You added anchovies to an omelet."

Their bickering continued as they moved to the kitchen. Dawn's eyes flickered to where she left William, but he wasn't there.

"I thought you said William was up?" Buffy looked around for the vampire.

"He, uh, was. Maybe he isn't feeling well. He did spit out his blood."

Xander walked in behind them. "Maybe that's because its blood. I mean, yuck."

"Yeah," Buffy nodded in agreement, "that stuff tastes nasty."

Xander and Dawn blink at her in a questioning stare.

"What?"

"Have you, I don't know, tasted blood before?" Xander asked.

Buffy snorted, but the light blush crawling up her cheeks gave her away. "No! Why would I have tasted blood? I mean, I've tasted my own, being punched in the face can cause that."

Dawn knew she was lying, but chose to let it pass for now. "Want some non-anchovied omelet? I'll make it."

Giles cleared his throat as he joined them in the kitchen. "Is Spike around? I'd like to get his debriefing out of the way."

Buffy closed her eyes and sent out her senses, a minute later she looked at the basement door. "He's down there. And Giles, he feels different."

"Erm, okay?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "My slayer senses, Giles. You know, the tinglies and stuff? He feels different than he did before."

Giles himmed and hawed, slightly embarrassed to have been caught off guard. "Umm, Yes, quite. I uh, I knew you meant that."

He started downstairs, closing the door behind him.

It was dark, but the small window let in enough indirect sunlight to allow him to see William on the cot, scrawling furiously on a pad of paper.

"Spike?"

William's head snapped up and his eyes widened. He quickly hid the paper under his covers. "Y-Yes? You're Giles?"

Giles noted the slight change in his accent; he sounded more like Wesley than Spike. "Yes, I am. You remember me?"

William shook his head. "Dawn said you'd be coming to talk to me."

"Ahh, I see. Buffy told me that you have your soul?"

William's head bobbed up and down in confirmation.

"But you don't have your memory of anything?" He sat on the cot with the supposedly souled vampire.

William shifted uncomfortably. "I have some memories."

Giles straightened his glasses and gave William a good look over, noting slight changes like his hair fading more brown than white, and the shy way he moved. Very little about William seemed like Spike.

"Do you remember how you came by your soul?"

He nodded again.

"Well?" William only gave him a confuse puppy eyed look. "How did it happen?" Despite himself, Giles found his patience growing thin with the young looking, decade old vampire.

"It's blurry, I don't remember too much."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

William nodded.

"Oh bloody hell. _Will _you tell me how it happened! Or have you been stuck dumb?"

William stuttered before he gathered the faculties needed for speech. "N-No."

"No? No you will not tell me?"

"What? No! I mean that no, I can speak." Giles rolled his fingers, indicating that William should continue. This didn't work. William watched his hand and furrowed his brow as though in deep thought.

"Spike, please, I haven't had any tea yet this morning. I don't care to sit in you company longer than needed."

William blinked, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "I, well you see, Spike—that is I got my soul."

Giles glared. "I know that part, thank you."

"There were trials. Lots of them. It's one of the only things I remember. The trials were cruel

and painful. I almost gave up and left several times. But I knew that I needed the soul. I had to win it."

Giles' eyes widened. "You… won your soul?"

William didn't know why it was hard to believe. "Yes, is there something wrong with that?" he asked with a doe-eyed expression.

"No, just, erm, shocking." Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have a note book and pen." It wasn't a question.

William sheepishly pulled the items out from under the blankets. "I- I was drawing."

"I don't care. I want you to write down all the details about the trials and how you gained your soul. Bring them to me upstairs when you're done. I'm going to have some breakfast."

Giles turned his back on William and mounted the stairs stiffly. If Spike really gained his soul, won it, Giles' whole view on the demon world would be turned on its head. He almost hoped that William was lying. He didn't want any more greys in his world of black and white.


	4. Chapter 4

/I know I said I'd wait until Friday to post the next chapter, but it's my birthday tomorrow, and I'm going to give two chapters this week, darn it. :) Next update on this Friday.

Buffy watched Giles sip his tea. He was supposed to tell her about some evil, world ending prophesy, but he barely said two sentences pertaining to it. He seemed perfectly happy to pretend that there were other matters of higher importance. He had wasted the whole day with excuses and shifty stares. The sun had begun to set and Giles' twitchiness was driving her insane.

"Alright Giles, dish. What's got you all tense and Britishy?" Buffy asked in an attempt to save her sanity.

Giles set down his twelfth mug of tea and straightened his glasses. "Well, erm…There's a rather disconcerting prophesy involving you and your, um, death."

The last word was muttered so softly that Buffy almost didn't catch it. She glanced at the other two dumbfounded occupants of the table before looking back at Willow and Giles.

"Okay."

Giles sputtered, "W- ch… What do mean 'okay'? Surely you don't plan on taking this laying down?"

Buffy clasped her hands and shrugged. "Laying down? No. But I'm a slayer, Giles, I'm supposed to die young. This prophesy is just giving me an exact date."

"You can't leave me again!" Dawn cried, gripping her sister's arm almost painfully hard. "I can't lose you."

"Dawnie..."

Xander stood up abruptly. "Alright. Okay. Prophesy, right? That means we know what's going to happen. So we stop it. Kill the big bad; slay the demon, save the world and our Buffster."

Willow spoke next, her voice soft. "It's not that simple, Xander. We don't know much. We haven't been able to decipher very much. Just the part about Buffy dying."

"Dammit, it is that simple! Buffy is our friend, if I have to die saving her then I'll die. Buffy is going to live."

Dawn spoke up, still clinging to her sister. "Second that."

Giles nodded. "I know you would give your life for that of your friends, Xander, but Buffy would give hers for the world, and that may be what we're looking at."

Buffy waved her hand in the air. "How about you tell me what you know, and we stop talking about anyone dying for a minute?"

Giles dove into the leather bag next to him, pulling out and big, old, ugly cracked leather book. "The prophesy is in here. I came upon it by mistake, actually. I didn't even know I owned this volume. I haven't even heard of it."

"That's because you didn't own it, gramps."

Every head at the table swiveled to see who owned that annoy, overly cheesy New York accent.

Whistler walked into the room, twisting one of the chairs out to sit on. "How's it going, slayer?"

"What do you want?"

Giles' eyes flicked from Whistler to Buffy. "You know this man?"

"He gave me the sword that sent Angel to hell. I repeat, what do you want, Whistler?"

Whistler touched his chest. "You remembered my name, I'm touched."

"You're gonna be touched," Buffy muttered, annoyed.

Dawn perked up. "Whistler? Are you the one that helped Spike?"

Buffy briefly wondered what William was doing. She had only seen him once that day, and he kept his eyes on the ground the whole time as he gave Giles several pages of paper with neat, flowery hand writing.

"Yeah, sweet guy. Too bad he's been cast such a crappy lot in life." He eyed the angry slayer. "But, uh, on to business. I'm here to give you guys a few hints, help lead you mules to water."

Xander stared narrowly at Whistler. "Is he a demon? Can I kill him?"

"Hey, Hey! I'm here to help, no death threats. Now, the book was placed in Mr. Watcher's possession by the PTB, Powers That Be. They hope to keep this plane of existence intact. Since it seems you bozos won't figure out the prophesy in time, good ol' uncle Whistler's here to do it for ya."

"And how do we know that you are trust worthy?" Giles asked, coolly.

"Helped with Acathla, didn't I? Hell is where it belongs, and you guys are still wearing your intestines on the inside."

"We can trust him, Giles." Buffy warned, "But one wrong move and I will be forced to punch you."

"Fair enough. Give me the book." He snatched it from Giles, who in turn growled quietly. "Geez, old guy's got teeth."

"Whistler…" Buffy left the threat off, knowing that he'd think up something worse than she would.

"Right." He waved his hand over the book and the words became old styled English. "Here ya go. This is all I can do." He stood and handed the book to Giles. "Oh," He turned to Buffy, "William the Bloody has his soul. Trust the kid, all he wants is to make up for everything he did. He's a good guy. I mean a really good guy, and you'll need him so keep him safe, he'll do the same for you."

Whistler blinked out, leaving everyone to puzzle over his words.

Giles' attention dropped down to the pages of damning words predicting a bleak future. "Hmm, oh dear."

"What?" Xander asked.

"The prophesy, it talks of the hero, Buffy, dying at the hands of one that wishes to open up the world to hell. Her death will, her blood, it will, erm, seal the entrance to hell. There's more, about, er, someone rising from ashes and the past. It cryptic, but at least it's English. I'll be able to figure it all out before too long."

"The past and ashes? What the hell does that mean? Am I gonna have to fight against all the vampires I've ever dusted? Oh god, it isn't Angelus again, is it?"

"Buffy, calm down, breathe. I'm not sure. I'll work it all out, I swear. Yes it talks about the past of the hero, but I'm sure it has nothing to do with your past foes. Everything will be fine."

No sooner did the words pass his lips then a flaming rock crashed through the dining room window.

"Bloody hell!" Giles cursed, yanking the book back to the safety of his bosom.

Xander whipped off his over shirt and smothered the fire before it could catch on anything else. "Yuck, it smells like someone ate something wrong." He looked at Giles.

"It's sulfur, you idiot," Giles hissed.

Buffy jumped up and sent Dawn upstairs to get her weapons. "Xander, go to the living room and look outside. And Xander, don't get hit by a flaming rock."

Buffy moved to the front door and waited for Xander to tell her what he sees. She jumped at the polite knock on the door.

"Xander, who's out there?"

"I can't see through wood and plaster, Buffy."

"Slayer!?" a voice outside the door called. "I'm sorry about the window, my ill-tempered brother did it. Can we talk? I swear, we won't break anything else or hurt anyone."

Buffy steeled herself and opened the door. Three uniformly seven feet tall and four feet wide, sizzling rock looking demons stood on her porch.

The one in front, the one smiling, ducked his head down so Buffy could see his face.

"Hi, I'm Horzstler the Horrid. Call me Hurtz." He pointed to his left. "That's my brother Murdzstler the Murderer." He pointed to his right. "And our sister, Susie."

"Uh, hi?" Buffy bit her lip and noticed Dawn, who sneaked behind the door with a battle axe in hand.

"You have a vampire named William the Bloody in your possession?"

Buffy squinted. "Who wants to know?"

"He killed our father and baby brother. We want to bring him back to hell with us."

"Ooh. No."

Hurtz gripped the doorway, splintering the wood under his mighty hand. "You don't understand. I don't feel like fighting you, how pathetic you'd be notwithstanding, so I'm offering a trade. Your life, and the lives of all the humans in your charge, for the life of the vampire. That's a pretty good deal, I'd suggest you take it."

Buffy took a deep breath and nodded. "That is a good deal." Hurtz grinned triumphantly. "But, you insulted my fighting, and I just can't stand for that."

Hurtz face transformed into a mask of pure fury. "How dare you!"

Buffy grabbed the axe from Dawn and swung it at the hand in the doorway. The blade sliced true and bit into the wall, Hurtz detached hand fell uselessly to the floor. He pulled his arm back, glaring balefully at the stump oozing his black blood. The wound instantly cauterized.

"You bitch!" he boomed. "You shall die a hundred times for this!"

"Blah, blah, blah. You demons all talk alike. Give me a new one." Buffy jumped up a little, kicking out her foot. It landed square in the middle of his chest and sent him tripping back into his siblings.

"Buffy?" William's uncertain voice sounded from behind her. She turned to look at him and Hurtz took advantage by grabbing Buffy from behind. Though difficult with only one hand, his hold was unbreakable.

"Spike, you are coming with us. And so are you, slayer."

The three humans and key stood on the sidelines, wishing they knew how to help, but knowing that they'd hinder.

"No, she isn't." William stepped closer, his face hard, the muscle in his cheek jumped like it was trying to escape his skin.

Since the first time she saw him scared and laid out on her grass by Xander, Buffy saw Spike in the face of the man who insisted on being called William.

"You have no choice in the matter. Be happy we don't slaughter the whole household." Hurtz tightened his grip on Buffy, hard enough to make her cry out. "You killed my father and brother, now you and your slutty slayer with pay."

"Slutty?" Buffy cried incredulously. "Where the hell do you get that? You should see the other slayer. She's slutty."

William stepped closer until he stood directly in front of Buffy. "Yes, well it wasn't all that hard. I'd say it was time your father was put down, the cowered was pathetically easy," William spat, the demon that still laid dormant inside cheered even as the man felt frozen with fear.

Hurtz roared in anger and threw Buffy aside. "You will die!"

He charged William, intent on ripping him to shreds. His broad shoulders tore through the doorway like paper as he leapt. William jumped aside, barely escaping the giant's attack.

"Bloody good plan, William," William muttered sarcastically as he scrambled to his feet.

"You can't escape me! I am the monster demons have nightmares about." Hurtz' one large hand swooped through the air. Had it hit William, he would have been knocked through the wall. But as powerful as the blow was, it wasn't nearly fast enough to catch a vampire.

William dodged past him and tore out from the front door into the rapidly darkening yard. He had not been ready for the hard punch that awaited him outside, though. He rubbed his jaw, dazed, and looked between a snarling Susie and her brother Hurtz, who was rapidly approaching from his other side.

Buffy, several feet away, was hard pressed to keep from letting Murdzstler crush her. It really wasn't fair. He was taller than humans, and she was shorter than average. Not to mention he was as wide as three of her.

"Come on, Murray, you can do better than that. I'm a girl, shouldn't you be stronger than little old me?"

"You are too mouthy. I will enjoy ripping it off."

"Well, _gulp_ to that."

Buffy danced out of the way of his fist and threw her weight into a kick to his leg. Heavy or not, hit someone's sweet spot and they're going down. Murdzstler fell to his knee, gripping his shin.

"Hurts, don't it?"

Buffy's foot flew for the side of his head, but he caught it and swung her into a tree.

"Ouch." Buffy whined and rolled away from the big guy's foot as it slammed to the ground.

A glitter caught William's eye. The axe Buffy dropped! Susie threw a punch and William waited until the last second to drop bodily to the ground. Her fist went over him and instead sent Hurtz flying back a foot into the stair case.

William snatched up the weapon and embedded it in Susie's ankle. She cried out and fell back. William darted to his feet and ran out where Buffy was in the middle of her yard.

"I don't suppose sorry will work here?" he asked the three demons that closed in on them. Murdzstler snapped a thick branch off and threw in at them. Buffy and William ducked.

"I'd take that as a no," Buffy answered.

William turned the axe in his hand, his mind searching furiously for a way out of this mess. He formed a plan, chancy and uncertain, but a plan. He stepped forward and did his best to look unconcerned. He spun and flipped the axe easily with his vampire reflexes.

"I wouldn't want your mother to be childless, so I think I should warn you, if you kill me, you'll be dead within twenty-four hours."

"What does that mean?" Hurtz spat.

"I've been alive a hundred and twenty four years, I've made deals, I've made enemies and I've made friends. I helped this demon, nasty man, he owed me. I made a deal, he'll avenge my death. Now, you wouldn't want my friend to hunt you down."

Hurtz' eyes narrowed dangerously. "And who would your friend be?"

"Oh, he goes by many names. He's akin to the devil, really. He most recently was Ripper, um, that's Jack the. He's had others. Really, I thought you'd recognize that first one. Listen, if you want to check on it, go ahead. I'll wait here for you."

The three paused and looked at each other. They made a silent decision.

"We'll check on this. I can't see the Ripper making that kind of deal with scum like you, but better to be safe. If this is a lie, we'll be back." Hurtz took his siblings hands and in a swirl of fire and brimstone, the three were gone.

William stumbled back and leaned heavily on the tree. "Oh dear lord."

Buffy leaned next to him and the other four poured out of the house. They crowded Buffy with hugs.

"Guys. Breath. Needed," Buffy squeaked. They backed off a little and Buffy looked over at William. "Was that true? The Jack the Ripper thing?"

"Not that I know of. Not that I can remember _anything_."

Xander tilted his head. "You sure sounded like the old Spike. All cocky and swaggering."

"Yes, well I was bluffing. This is possibly the most terrifying experience of my life."

"Well you held your own really well." Buffy pushed off the tree and hissed at the pain in her leg.

William's hands shot out to steady her and help take weight off her injured leg. She smiled a little at him and he felt his entire body tingle.

"Hands off, dead boy," Xander growled as he pushed William back, taking his place by Buffy's side. "You okay Buffster?"

"Yeah, but we better get ready. Those guys are going to be back when they find out that William lied."

"Why don't we just toss him to them? He's all they want."

Dawn, not able to look up from her feet voiced her agreement. "Xander's right. Maybe we should just…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

William felt each of her words like a knife to his heart. He thought she cared about him, but it seemed that she thought as little of him as Xander did.

"Yes, indeed," Giles agreed, nodding. "It makes sense. It might be our only choice."

Willow refused to add her opinion.

William took a shuddering breath and before Buffy was able to speak he answered the groups' agreement to send him off to his death.

"Okay."

Buffy's mouth opened and closed. "What?"

"If my life saves yours, your sister's and your friends' lives than I'll do it." William's crystal blue eyes bore into Buffy's green ones. "I'd die for you."

Buffy pressed her mouth into a thin line. "No."

Xander cried out, "But Buffy!"

"I said no. End of discussion." She pulled away from the group and did her best not to limp as she walked to the house.

William felt something swell inside his heart. The moment of unspeakable warmth was ruined by Xander, who grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the tree.

"If Buffy dies because of you, I swear I'll feed you slowly feet first into a wood chipper."

"I told you I'd die before letting her get hurt," William said quietly.

"Hell to that. I know you're playing Buffy, and I refuse to be tricked. Those demons come back and attempt to hurt Buffy to get to you; I'm throwing you to them."

"If that happened, I'd jump." William pushed Xander back enough to escape his bruising hands. Empowered by the fight he just had and by Buffy's refusal to that him be dragged away into hell, he calmly set Xander straight.

"I don't care what you believe. I don't care what you think of me. I'm here, I've been forced from heaven, forced to be in this hell where I attacked a woman I clearly have feelings for. As long as I'm here I swear that I will make up for my sins. That does not include taking your abuse."

With that said William turned on his heels and followed the path Buffy took to the house. His insides shook but he refused to let his fear show. That was the most outspoken he had ever been, not counting what he said to the demons.

William found Buffy in the kitchen. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Hey, first rule of slaying, never feed a man to evil hell spawn."

"Yes, but I'm not a man."

"Yeah, well you're close enough."

William smiled and tipped his head in thanks.

Outside Xander seethed silently and the four made their way inside.

"Giles, we may have a problem," Xander whispered to the man he thought of as his mentor. "Buffy has a soft spot for Spike that will get her killed."

Giles nodded. "I know. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Why don't we just get rid of the problem? She'll thank us later."

Giles looked grimly into the kitchen where Buffy and William were moving about in comfortable silence. "You may be right."


	5. Chapter 5

William paced the length of the basement. His body felt like a tightly wound spring, seconds from exploding from the tension. He had always liked activity, horse riding, long walks, but he never had a vicious, burning need to move about. He never felt like jumping out of his own skin; now he couldn't even stand still.

After the others came in it became too awkward upstairs, so he retired to the safety of his impromptu room. He'd only been down there a minute before he realized that with a little concentration, he could hear the others from his sanctuary. They were arguing about him. Giles and Xander wanted to send him out to his death, and they loudly voiced their position. Dawn, though more subdued, agreed with them. Willow refused to answer them or chip in with her opinion, and Buffy fought for him. She used every excuse and argument there was that didn't involve her actually saying that she wanted him around.

William tuned out the angry voices and gave the wall a good kick. Pain shot through his foot and he hopped around, clutching his sore extremity.

"Is that a new dance move?"

He looked up at Buffy and quickly dropped his foot.

"Erm, yes, it's the dance of the clumsy dope," William smiled at Buffy as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, I know that dance."

William awkwardly fidgeted, flicking his fingers against each other and bouncing on his heels.

"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble for you," he spoke softly, like a naughty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Buffy shrugged and moved to the cot. "My life is always trouble, a little more is no big." A note book caught her eye. She picked it up and flipped through a couple pages.

William's eyes widened and he jumped to her side. He wanted to snatch the book from her, but his Victorian upbringing kept him from doing such a mannerless thing. Buffy frowned slightly and his heart jumped into his throat.

"Please, its… I just scribbled a few things." William squeezed his eyes closed and waited for the mocking blow.

"I like the poetry, where'd you hear it?"

William's eyes snapped open. "Y-you like it?"

"Yeah. I don't know much about poetry, but there are a few pretty ones here, and some catchy ones. Uh, Byron?"

"B-Byron? You think Lord Byron wrote them?"

"He's is a poet, right? I told you I'm no good at poetry. Anyway, I like 'em."

"You like them. Like them?" William shook himself from his daze. "It was, erm, me. I just… I know I'm not very good, but it m- means a lot that you like them. You're the first… No one else likes my poetry."

Buffy felt her cheeks burn. She didn't consider that Spike wrote poetry. She dropped the book back onto the bed.

"Yep, I like 'em, but you know, like I said, I don't read much poetry. I'm pretty much 'Roses are red, violets are blue.' So, yeah… You wanna go patrolling?"

William couldn't stop himself from preening. She liked his poetry. He wrote something about a girl, and she didn't call him beneath her. It was a first for him.

"I'd love to. What's patrolling?"

Buffy snorted. "You don't know what it is, but you want to do it?"

"Yes, if it's with you. I like being near you."

Buffy chose to ignore that. Getting warm fuzzies for William wouldn't do her any good.

"Patrolling is going out and fighting demons."

William's brow furrowed with worry. "And you do this a lot?"

"I'm a slayer, it's kinda what I do. If you don't want to go…"

"No, I do." William tilted his head and looked at Buffy with adoring eyes. It was a look that Buffy recognized as something that Spike did constantly.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Nothing, it's just, you're so delicate and beautiful, I find it hard to remember how strong you are. It doesn't help that I don't remember very much of anything."

Buffy cleared her throat. She was fairly positive that William was going to make her dizzy with all the blood that he sent rushing to her cheeks.

"Right, we need to figure out how to get your memories back. After patrol. Come on."

Buffy quickly made her way up the stairs, William close behind.

"I'm gonna grab a couple weapons, you stay here." That said, Buffy went up to the second level of the house to go into her box.

William looked at the four sitting in the living room.

"Hi," he said nervously. "We're going patrolling."

Xander sneered. "Great, you can get her alone so you can finish what you started."

"What are you insinuating?" William felt anger bubble inside.

Xander walked over to him and used his height to try and intimidate the vampire.

"I'm saying that you're going to try and rape Buffy again. It's what you want, isn't it? You want to hear her cry, feel her struggle under you, beg you to stop. Turns you on, doesn't it?"

William felt something snap. He grabbed Xander's collar and twisted him into a wall. He snarled, gnashing his teeth an inch from Xander's nose.

"Don't you ever say that."

William slammed him against the wall and to Xander's shock and dismay there was no firing of a chip. William backed off when he heard Buffy on the stairs.

"Ready?" she asked, none the wiser.

"Yes." William glanced at Xander and accepted the short sword Buffy offered. His behavior shocked himself. He wasn't aware that he was capable of such fury. He couldn't control himself. Xander's words disgusted him. The accusation made him blind with red hot anger.

"Ladies first," he said as he held open the door for Buffy.

Xander moved into the living room. "Dawn, Willow, go upstairs."

Dawn made to complain, but the look in Xander's eyes sent her obediently up to her room with Willow.

Giles asked, "Did Spike, did he hurt you? I was about to intervene, but Buffy came down. What did he say?"

"Giles, we have a problem."

"Do you think he's faking the soul? Whisler said he had one, but really, how do we trust the same demon who brought Angelus to us."

"Yeah, I say no soul. The problem is with the chip, Giles. It isn't working."

"Oh dear." Giles' glasses were instantly in his hand, the end of his shirt proved an acceptable makeshift cleaning cloth. "Are you sure?"

"My bruised shoulders are pretty damn sure." He rubbed up his arm. "I think his grip cut off circulation to my arms."

"Well, this isn't good." Giles replaced his glasses

"No duh, Giles. We need to get rid of him. And now."

"Yes, but what if those demons come back? I don't think they'll appreciate us killing their mark."

"They want to drag him to hell, right? Well, it's not like he's going to Heaven. Let's send him on a one way trip to these guys."

"It's not that simple. There are hundreds of hell dimensions. There's no telling which one he'd end up in."

"Well we can't wait for these dumb ass demons to decide that it's safe to kill him!"

A swirl of fire and brimstone revealed the three aforementioned demons. Hurtz's head swivled around as he looked for William.

"Where is the vampire and his slayer? I shall rip them limb from li—"

Giles interrupted him. "Yes, yes, I get it. Xander, I think I've come up with a solution to our problem."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

William watched Buffy laugh at the story he told. She was angelic. Her golden hair a halo surrounding her perfectly tanned skin. He was dying to reach out and touch her hair, he was certain it was the softest thing in the world.

"You're staring again," Buffy said, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"I find it difficult not to." William moved his gaze to his feet.

"Yes, well try to control the drooling at least."

"I was drooling?" His hand shot to his mouth.

She pushed his shoulder. "It was a joke, loosen up."

"I can only assume you mean that I shouldn't take things literally all the time."

"Yes, that's one way of putting it. Boy, I can't wait until you get back your memories. I don't think you'll ever learn how to understand me without them."

They approached the house, the mirth slowly leaked out of them.

"Well, thanks for slaying with me. You did a pretty good job tonight. I'd say your body remembers what your head doesn't." Buffy pretended that that couldn't be twisted into something sexual.

"Indeed." William was reluctant to go in, but he couldn't think of a suitable excuse not to.

"Well, here we are." Buffy shifted her axe. She didn't want to go in yet, but she couldn't think of a reason not to.

William's hand brushed hers as he took the weapon from her. They both flinched at the accidental touch. Buffy felt an ache in her chest; she wanted to take his hand in hers. Anger accompanied her desire to touch him and she walked quickly to the front door.

William swallowed his disappointment and followed after her. The house was quiet when they entered. All the lights off. William's eyes adjusted immediately to the dark, but Buffy's human eyes did no such thing. As she walked into the living room the toe of her boot caught the corner of a throw rug, and she stumbled, saved from falling only by the grace of William's enhanced speed.

The sound of heavy metal as it crashed to the floor was deafening in the silence, but it went unnoticed by the two. The loud beating of Buffy's heart was the only thing William could hear as he held her to his chest. Buffy only felt the cool breath that tickled her face, only heard William's labored breaths.

William dipped his head down, his lips brushed across Buffy's. Pleasure shot through him at the slight touch. He stayed still, his lips a fraction from Buffy's. He didn't know what to do, so he gathered the strength to let go. He was about to move back when Buffy's fingers laced through his hair. She pulled his mouth against hers.

William was spurred by the frantic movements of her mouth and the barely perceptible mewls that issued from her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back urgently. Like with fighting, his body knew what to do, and soon their tongues battled for dominance.

"Oh Buffy," William moan, clutching her closer.

His voice pulled her out of her lustful daze and Buffy jerked back. She broke his hold, but fell in the process. William went to help her up, but Buffy scooted away from his hands.

"Don't," she muttered as she crawled to her feet. "Leave the stuff by the door." Without another word she was gone. Up the stairs. A second later he heard a door close.

"What…?" He gave up trying to figure out what happened. He picked up the weapons and carefully placed them in the corner of the door.

He made his way to the basement, Buffy heavily on his mind. He could still feel her lips on his. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone.

"Spike, I told you we'd be back."

The three demons began to glow red, the light illuminated the human standing beside them. William saw the pure glee on Xander's face.

"Your friends seemed more than willing to give you to us." Hurtz's voice dropped to a growl. "You will regret killing my kin."

"I won't come without a fight. And the noise with surely draw Buffy."

"No, I didn't think you would. But part of the deal your friends made included gaining you without a fight from you or the slayer."

William heard the crackle of electricity and an incapacitating pain covered him like a blanket. He dropped to the ground with a soft _thunk_.

The last thing he saw before the inky blackness took over his vision was Giles. He stood above him, a taser in his hand, and grim determination on his face.

"I'm sorry, William, but I must do what's best for the ones I look after." The taser touched his skin again and this time he couldn't keep himself conscious.

Giles stuck the taser into his pocket and turned to the demons. "He's yours, remember, he must never come back."

Hurtz grabbed William and flung him over his shoulder. "Trust me, he won't."

His siblings came to either side and he scoffed at Giles and Xander. "It is funny, his soul looks more pure than either of yours." Fire and brimstone surrounded the four of them and they were gone.

Xander made a dismissive noise and headed for the stairs. "What do demons know. I'm human. Definitely purer than Spike."

Giles sighed. "He had his soul."

"Does that change anything?" Xander asked, still glad to be rid of William.

"No." Giles followed Xander upstairs. "It doesn't change anything."


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy yawned as she walked sluggishly down the stairs. Morning so wasn't her favorite time of the day.

"Anyone up?"

"Buffy?"

She follow the voice to the dining room where Giles sat bleary eyed over a cup of Earl Gray.

"What's up, Giles? You look like a man who slept not so much." She sat next to her father figure. "You okay?"

Giles sipped the hot liquid. "Buffy, I went to check in on Spike this morning."

"Yeah?" Buffy shifted uncomfortably. She just knew the rat bastard told Giles about the kissing.

"It seems Spike ran away. He took his leather jacket as well. The closet has been rifled through, you can look for yourself."

Buffy stared at Giles, her mouth open slightly as her mind tried to make sense of the startling turn of events.

"Are… are you sure?" Had she pushed him away?

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He's nowhere to be found. The blood from the fridge is also gone. I'm sorry Buffy; I know you wanted him here."

Buffy stood abruptly in a huff of anger. "I don't want him here. I just wanted the extra help for the newest apocalypse, but if he doesn't want to be here, fine. I'll just tell those demons that he ran away, maybe that won't eviscerate me."

Giles smiled slightly and patted her arm. "I'm sure they'll understand. Just don't chop off any more of their hands."

Buffy moaned. "I am so dead. Maybe this is what the stupid prophesy is talking about. The slayer dies because she stupidly defended a frickin' ungrateful vampire."

"Yes, well, I don't believe so. I suggest you have yourself a nice breakfast and forget that Spike ever came back."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, aren't I always?"

Buffy laughed softly. "Yeah, you got me there. Okay, I'm on breakfast duty." She saluted and moved to the kitchen. Something didn't sit well with her, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

"Stupid vampire," she muttered as she pulled out the corn flakes. Her eyes flickered to the door to the basement. "Maybe a peek. Just to be sure."

Buffy moved with purpose to the door, but faltered at the knob. Giles said he was gone, why was she even doing this? She shook her head and backed away. It was ridiculous; she knew what she'd see, so why check? Despite her hesitation, something in the edge of her senses pushed her forward. She opened the door and took the stairs two at a time.

The cot was made, nothing looked different or disturbed. A large singe mark on the floor caught her eye. That wasn't there the last time she had checked. Either the Stay Puft giant had put out a hella big cigarette there, or something had been burned. She couldn't come up with a logical situation for either of those, so she let it go.

"I know I've said it, but, stupid vampire."

She sat heavily on the cot. He really left her. She felt something underneath her and scooted. Under the messy bedding was the notebook that William had scribbled his poetry in. It was something he obviously had been writing in since the night he arrived. She thumbed through it. There were pictures, poems, and snippets of his thoughts.

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked up at the concerned face of Willow. "Yeah?"

"Giles told me that Spike left."

"Yeah, he left this behind, though." She waved the notebook. "I wonder why."

"I don't know, but why don't we go upstairs? We can talk about it."

Buffy nodded and followed her friend up the stairs.

Giles met them at the top of the stairs. "What were you doing down there?" Apprehension laced his words, but Buffy was too busy thinking to notice. Willow on the other hand did notice. She scrunched her brow.

"Are you okay, Giles?"

Giles stuttered, caught off guard. He quickly composed himself and turned towards the kitchen. "Yes, indeed, I'm fine."

Buffy moved to the living room, reading random pages from the notebook. She nearly tripped over a throw rug that was placed haphazardly on the carpet. The same one from the night before. She made a mental note to rid the floor of the ugly thing.

A knock on the front door pulled Buffy's nose out of the book. "Oh hell. Coming!"

She opened the door to an overly exuberant Xander. He threw his arms around her and gave her a bear hug.

"Morning Buffy!"

She gave his back a couple of pats. "Xander, how many happy pills did you pop on your way over here?"

"Can't I be happy without the help of modern medicine? Willow!" He hurried to his oldest friend and gave her a hug. "Good morning my Willow shaped friend. How you feelin'?"

Buffy watched her friends, amused and bemused by Xander's antics. She went to close the door, but a dark spot on her lawn gave her pause.

"Xander, what's that?"

Xander craned his neck out the door. "Oh, those demons left it behind yesterday. Don't worry, I'll plant some grass for you. Before you know it you'll have a model lawn!"

Buffy didn't hear anything after _demons_. The cogs in her brain whined and squeaked as they started to turn. Her eyes widened.

"Demon!" Buffy cried.

Xander yelped and twisted around in search of the fiend. "Where? Where!?"

Buffy waved him off and went out to examine the burned grass. "The demons took William."

Xander laughed nervously. "Naw, Buff, I'm sure you're wrong."

"No, it's what happened. This burn mark, they leave it when they do the flame-y fire-y thing, right? Well there's one in the basement."

"I'm sure there's an explanation. Maybe he faked it so no one would go looking for him. I mean, why would a demon steal Spike's coat?."

Willow eyed Xander. "How'd you know that Spike's coat was taken?"

Xander struggled for an explanation, his face turning red with the effort.

"I'm sure Giles told him," Buffy said absently as she studied the grass.

"Exactly!" Xander said. "Giles called me this morning. Told me everything."

"Uh-huh. Okay," Willow said skeptically.

Buffy moved past her friends, intent on bringing the news to Giles. Xander jumped in front of her.

"Does it really matter? I'd call this a win win. Spike's gone and we don't have to worry about the evil hell spawn."

Buffy shook her head and walked pass Xander. "I need him for the big fight."

"Or maybe you still got the hots for him."

Buffy spun on Xander, incredulous shock painted on her face. "How…? Xander, I don't. He tried to rape me, why would I want him?" she answered far too quickly.

Xander shrugged noncommittally, but there was anger in his eyes. "Why would you sleep with a murderer in the first place? You like pain, maybe. Or knowing that a relationship will hurt you is better than having to put your trust in a man. I don't know."

"I'm never going to touch him again." Buffy's voice was firm and resolute.

"Then why are you so gung ho about saving him?"

"Because he got his soul for me. He deserves better."

Xander sneered in disgust. "Fine. I don't care, but don't ask for my help." He stomped away.

Willow patted Buffy's back. "It's okay, he'll chill. You have to do what you have to whether Xander likes it or not."

The two girls walked together into the kitchen. They stood in front of Giles, Buffy with a look of determination, Willow with suspicion.

"William was taken by the three demons," Buffy said matter-of-factly.

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them with a cloth from his pocket. "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"There's a burn mark in the basement, exactly like the one in the front yard. We need to get him back, Giles."

Giles cursed in his mind. He should have thought of cleaning that. He couldn't allow Buffy to go looking for her vampire, but he couldn't out and out say no. He placed his glasses back on and looked up at the two girls. He had to protect them, even if it was from themselves.

"Yes, well I shall research it, but remember, Buffy, we have an apocalypse to worry about."

"Giles, he's in hell, we need to save him."

"And how do you suppose we do that exactly? We can't just waltz into hell and demand that they give us a vampire."  
Buffy took a deep breath. "I'm going to Willy's, maybe he'll know something about all this."

Buffy didn't wait for Giles' permission. She had to save William. She just didn't want to think too hard about why.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

William's ragged scream pierced the air. He didn't know how long he'd been in the hell dimension, but it felt like a million years. Every second was laced with pain a he hung limp from a black stone wall, clad only in his jeans. His tormentor finished slicing skin from his chest.

Hurtz stepped back and admired his work. "Tell me, Spike, did my baby brother cry? Did my father plead for his son's life? I bet you regret killing my family members now." He didn't expect an answer, not anymore. After all, William had been there for many hours, they'd been over the questions before. He always answered the same.

"I told you, I don't remember. I'm not Spike. I'm not the same man. I don't remember," William hissed at the overwhelming pain. He could barely think.

Hurtz watched his work of art turn back into the flawless white skin William had when he arrived.

"Oh, goodie, it's time to start over again. I suppose I should give Molly another turn."

William whimpered. He was going to lose his mind, of that he was sure. Each of the three had had more than one turn, but beyond that he couldn't suss out how many, or for how long. Everything mixed and became a blur. All he knew was that with each turn his body magically mended. All the cuts, burns and open wounds he received during his last tormentors turn would heal as the next started to make their own.

Hurtz came up close, the stench of death rolled off him in waves. It was distinctive, something that William had smelled before.

"You shouldn't have killed my kin."

"I told you, I don't remem—Oh."

Hurtz grabbed William's throat with his rough, scalding grip. "What?"

William leveled his gaze to Hurtz's sneering face. He rolled his jaw.

"I remember."


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy strolled into Willy's, intent on pulling information out of the rodent bartender. "Willy!"

Several demons scuttled out of Buffy's way as she moved to the end of the bar, where Willy was pretending to be invisible.

"Willy, it isn't nice to ignore people. You might make me mad, and that would be very, very bad for business."

Willy looked at her, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. "N-no! You can't kill all my regulars every time you want something."

Buffy shrugged. "I could kill them just for the hell of it if that would make you feel better."

He sighed dejectedly. "What do you want?"

"I knew you'd be happy to help. There were a couple of Hell's spawn in Sunnydale about a couple of months ago, a dad and son."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Spike killed 'em."

"How'd you know that?"

"Some warlock kid came in. He was babbling about a blonde vampire who ripped a couple of badass demons apart. He said they were actually from hell, like they lived there or somethin'. Figured Spike was the only vampire who'd have the balls to take on somethin' that bad."

"You know where I can find this guy?"

"Maybe, but it'll cost ya."

Buffy stepped over to a nearby table and grabbed a slouched over vampire. She dragged the squirming, snapping blood sucker back to the bartender.

"Tell me and I won't do this to the rest of your patrons." In one fluid motion she snatched up the stake from her jeans and drove it into the vampire's heart. She clappedthe dust from her hands, and blow it away from her face.

"Should I go find another?" Buffy asked, the picture of innocence.

"No! Stop killing my customers, I'll tell ya. Tell ya anything you want."

Buffy smiled cheekily. "Of course you will."

"He's in the back, playing poker. Just…don't make a scene when you get him. You're scaring everyone away."

"Like I'd make a scene. I _can _be discreet, you know."

Buffy flung the backdoor open and latched onto the collar of the only human at the table. She dragged the shaggy haired brunette out of the kitten poker room and pushed him against the wall.

"Yeah, discreet like a bull," Willy muttered and busied himself cleaning the dingy counters.

"Hey! Watch the shirt, its designer," the guy barked with more authority than his position warranted.

"The two butt ugly demons killed by a vampire, you saw it?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"What do you know about these demons?"

He moved a hand to sweep hair from his eyes. "Not telling you anything," he sneered.

Buffy slapped him. "Oops, clumsy me. I have issues. You never know what I might accidentally hit next. Now, what was it you were going to tell me about the demon?"

He growled. "Do you know who I am, you pathetic human?"

"I'm guessing a Billy or Mark? Richard maybe?"

"You couldn't pronounce my name unless I cut out your tongue."

"Hershel? Bet they call you Hershy at home."

"You…" he sputtered with indignation. "How dare you say such things when you know I will kill you for it!?"

"What? Are you a boy named Sue?" Buffy goaded.

"I will give you my earth name, but only because I want to hear you scream it as you beg for a merciful death. It is Rufus."

Buffy's lips quivered as she tried to suppress laughter. "Rufus? I'm being threatened by a Rufus?"

Rufus pushed Buffy back and stomped out of the demon bar and grill, Buffy hot on his heels, chortling.

"Listen _Rufus_, you help me, and I won't hurt you, okay?"

If looks could kill, Buffy would have been a pile of dead slayer. "Screw you."

Buffy growled, tired of playing. She clutched his shirt and threw him against the brick wall.

He groaned in pain, but held onto his venomous attitude. "I'm not telling you anything, bitch!"

Buffy grabbed his ear and used it to help him to his feet. She ignored his gasp of pain.

"Listen, I have a friend being held captive by those guys, why don't you tell me what you know?"

"I know that he's not getting away unless they let him go. Your friends up shit creak, no paddle in sight."

"No. I don't accept that. There's got to be a way to save him."

Rufus slapped her hand away. "No, there really isn't. They're probably torturing him right now." He delighted in the horrified reaction he got from Buffy. "They do love new toys. I give it a couple of decades before they get bored with him."

Buffy shook her head. "No."

He snorted. "I give him a day, maybe two before he goes completely insane. These demons have a real neat sense of humor, too. I bet they've ripped off his face already, and made him eat it. They've probably skinned him a few times, too. This is what he gets for the rest of eternity."

Buffy heard the crack of her fist against Rufus' jaw, but she couldn't remember throwing the punch.

"Shit!" he cried, cradling his sore and bleeding face.

Buffy turned and ran. She had to get away from him. His words filled her with an unreasonable, and gut-wrenching fear, not to mention anger. She needed to get home. Giles would know how to fix everything.

"Sleep," Rufus whispered, wincing at the pain talking caused. A wisp of blue sand followed Buffy, evaporating into her back.

"Take that, bitch," he growled. He needed the damn slayer out of the way anyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Master stalked around his chamber room. He had felt the severing of one from his line the night before. It had been William, he knew it. The boy was rowdy, had no respect for the vampire laws, but he was a good, brave vampire. It was a shame to lose such a valiant fighter.

Something else was off, though. There was a feeling of death and magic in the air.

"Childe, come here."

Darcy knelt in front of her sire. "Yes, my Master?"

"Go out, watch the slayer. I feel something is wrong."

"Yes, my Master."

Darcy rose gracefully and left.

"I swear, I will killed anyone who robs me of my revenge."

"Are you speaking to me, my Master?" The vampire who stood guard looked at the Master with fear and trepidation.

The Master sighed in frustration. "I need new children."

"Um, are you still talking to yourself, or…?"

"Oh for god sakes, go away."

The vampire quickly took his leave, breathing a sigh of relief.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Flashback_

Spike cursed Buffy and everything pertaining to her as he weaved his way through his cemetery. He picked up a grave marker and threw it against a crypt wall, finding a slight satisfaction in the way it crumbled into pieces.

"Bitch tells me to move on. Apparently that doesn't mean I can actually _move_ on!"

He dropped his head back and bellowed his rage at the stars. He felt helpless, useless, unwanted. Why did he shag Anya? Why did Buffy see it? Why the bloody buggering hell did God hate him?

"What am I, a big cosmic joke to you? Everyone up there having a good laugh at my expense?"

Spike's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew he was always going to love a woman who wouldn't spit on him if he were in flames.

"Love's sodding bitch, ain't I?" he mumbled to himself as he started back up on his trip home. He wanted to drink until he couldn't remember her name. Or until he pass out. The latter was the more likely scenario. He had never been able to consume enough to forget her. She was etched into his unbeating heart, and his nonexistent soul. She was his light in the dark. He needed her.

"I hate you, Summers."

Consumed by his thoughts, Spike didn't see the body until he tripped on it and landed flat on his face.

"Bloody hell!"

He picked himself up off the grass and turned to deliver a vicious kick into the side of the dead demon. He straightened his jacket and resumed walking, once again tripping over a demon's body. He growled furiously and twisted around to rip apart the demon. He paused at the size of the demon. It was no bigger than a toddler, and judging by the crude, wooden toy clutched in his hand, he wasn't a short adult.

Spike moved over to examine the body, curious about who had killed the child. He twisted his face at the sickeningly sweet smell of death that came of the kid in waves. Spike noted that the child's head had been twisted nearly completely off.

He grimaced and moved to the bigger body. He was obviously the same type of demon as the littler one. His life was ended in similar fashion as the kid, though there were a couple of holes in him.

"What the hell got to you?" Spike murmured as he looked around the cemetery for any sign of a struggle. There wasn't one.

Upon further inspection Spike found that something had been attached to the demon's waist and was ripped off, a small leather bag left behind.

He crawled back to the child, finding the small leather sack that hung from his waist. Spike's deft fingers flew across the belt, untying the strap. He wanted to know what they died for. He tugged the sack off and stood, stuffing it into his pocket, to be forgotten after the stupefying effects of a few bottles of JD took hold. He strode towards his crypt. He needed a stiff drink.


	8. Chapter 8

Hurtz released William's neck. "You killed my family members, whether you remember or not does not concern me."

"Does it concern you that the real killer is still running around free?"

Hurtz crossed his arms, snorting. "Please, do tell. Your lies are so very entertaining."

William rolled his shoulders. He needed to make the demon believe him, but he didn't know how the hell he'd do that.

"I found them, in the cemetery, but I had nothing to do with their deaths. Who did the slaying of your family, I don't know, but it wasn't me."

"And I suppose I'm to take you at your word and release you."

"Would you rather torture me, or the one who killed your father?"

Hurtz growled, "You are the one who killed my father."

William wished he had proof, or at least hadn't already lied to the demon once already. He revisited each and every detail of the night he found the dead demons. Nothing spoke in his favor, or made him sound any more truthful.

"W-who found the bodies?"

Hurtz kept his eyes on the sharp, shiny knife he was playing with. "I did."

"There was no sign of struggle, was there? How did I take down your father without a struggle?"

Hurtz looked him in the eyes, his interest piqued. "Perhaps you moved them postmortem."

"Not with the amount of blood there. That's where they died."

"That proves nothing."

William shifted in his chains. "No, but it's a start. Your father, he had something taken from him when I found him, does mean something to you?"

Hurtz's snarled. "Where is it?"

"I don't even know what it is. I didn't take it, but I know what happened to what your brother had."

"Where is that, then?"

"I- I can get it for you."

Hurtz tossed the knife and stode to William. He pressed his index finger harshly into William's chest, his finger burning a black mark against his white skin.

"This doesn't mean that you didn't kill them. You have no proof."

William struggled to get away from the pain. "Uh, stop! I didn't do it. I couldn't have."

"Oh? You say you couldn't, yet everyone I questioned pointed me in you direction."

"We both know I didn't do it. Let me free and I will find whoever did. I'll give you the man who murdered you family, as well as what was on you brother. I swear."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I'm just a vampire, a mongrel in the demon world. Do you want your father to have been killed by me? It wouldn't look so good for him. Whatever demon killled him, and is powerful enough to have done it without a fight, that's the demon you want to be . I'll find that demon for you."

Hurtz put his stump next to William's head and glared at him. He glanced at the knife on the floor nearby.

William pushed down his fear as Hurtz picked up the weapon. "Is it a deal?"

Hurtz's mouth cracked into a toothy, wicked grin as he moved towards William.

"Is that a no?" William asked, desperate to get out of more torture.

Hurtz ignored the question. He pressed the blade against William's chest, over his heart, and with a swift pull the skin was parted. William cried out in pain as blood dribbled down his body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Buffy stumbled past the front door. Her head was killing her and she felt like she had lead weights tied to each limb. She wondered briefly if she was having a panic attack, or if the information had been too much and her body was shutting down like when Glory had kidnapped Dawn. But that made no sense, so she brushed the idea away, marking it instead as exhaustion.

Giles rounded the corner, his nose buried in an ancient tome. He was so busy he nearly walked into Buffy.

"Oh dear, Buffy, are you quite alright?"

"Yeah, just tired." Buffy gripped the wall. "I didn't sleep well. I'm gonna catch a couple more hours, okay?"

Giles smiled kindly, touching her shoulder. "You go nap, I'll make certain no one bothers you."

Buffy hugged Giles. "Thanks." She turned and made her way to her room. As soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes shut and she was fast asleep.

Buffy moaned and pushed herself up. How long had she been asleep? She looked around at her room. With a surge of fear she realized it wasn't her room.

"Hello?" Buffy cried out. "Anyone here?"

Her voice seemed to bounce off the walls and echo back at her. She sat on the edge of the bed, examining the small, dark and dank room she was now in.

"Okay, totally wigging here," she muttered.

After much deliberation she stood and looked for a door. It took several minutes, but she found the door near the floor. It was small, not much bigger than a doggie door, but she'd fit.

"Where am I," Buffy hissed as she squeezed through the door, "frickin' Wonderland?"

She found her feet and looked around. The room was lit a dim red, the walls were rough rock, like those of a cave.

"Where the flippin' heck am I?"

She moved cautiously down the hellish corridors. _Am I in hell?_ she thought._ Is this were William is?_

"Hurtz? If you did this to me, I'd really like to apologize about your hand. I didn't mean to cut it off."

There was no answer, just deadly silence.

"Great, I'm in hell. Just great. Biggest irony in the world. The slayer once in Heaven now stuck in hell because of her ex vampire lover. Someone should make a TV show out of my life."

Buffy wandered cluelessly for what felt like hours. A noise caught her attention. She swung around, only to be frozen in fear.

Glory looked at Adam then over at Angelus and the Master. "I think we surprised the little slayer."

Angelus smirked, his tongue curled behind his teeth. "What's wrong, Buff, aren't you happy to see me?"

Buffy flinched when his hand reached out to touch her cheek.

"Aw, come on lover, you're hurting me. You wouldn't want me to hurt you back, would ya?" His hand shot out again, this time drawing blood from her cheek.

Buffy yelped and grabbed her cheek, shaken from her stupor by the pain. She turned on her heel and fled, running as fast as she could. She almost died taking them one at a time; she'd never make it against them all at once. If she didn't figure something out fast she was going to die, quickly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Xander came through the front door, Dawn under one of his arms, Willow under the other. "And then he ate it!"

"Oh gross, Xander," Dawn squealed.

"He did not, Xander's a little Pinocchio," Willow argued.

Giles moved from his seat at the table to hush the three.

"Do be quiet. I promised Buffy no one would disturb her."

Dawn shrugged. "Okay, I'm gonna change, I spilled soda all over my shirt. I'll check on her."

"Please do, and tell me if she's alright. She didn't look well when she came home."

Dawn ran up the stairs. She poked her head into Buffy's room. She smiled at her sister's back before quietly shutting the door and moving back to the stairs.

"Sleeping like a baby."

"Very good, thank you Dawn." Giles gripped Xander's arm. "I must talk to you Xander, privately."

"What, you two keeping secrets from me?" Willow pouted playfully, but suspicion danced in her eyes."

"Of course not, Wills. I'm sure it's a man thing. Something damn manly, right, Giles?"

Giles nodded hesitantly. "Yes, indeed."

He dragged Xander out back. "Buffy wants to pursue this ridiculous plan to save Spike."

Xander shrugged. "What am I supposed to do? I hid the jacket and chucked the blood, What else do you want?"

Giles ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. We have to take care of the carpet. Perhaps there's a spell that can do it. I'll have to look into it."

"Why does the carpet even matter? If we tell Buffy we didn't know about it, she'll believe us. She doesn't have a reason not to."

Giles tugged lightly at his grey locks. "What if she gets him back?"

Xander shrugged again. "What if?"

"He'll… he'll tell her! That's what if."

"Come on, Giles. He's the scumbag that tried to rape Buffy, do you think she'd believe him over us?"

"I- I don't know. Maybe. She seems to care about him, despite how much she claims not to."

Xander crossed his arms. "She's got the hots for him, so what? Friends and family trump hormones and a sexy vampire."

"Truly Xander, I'd be more comfortable if you refrained from speaking of Spike in such a way."

"Oh shut up Giles. It isn't a gay thing. Spike's hot, I know, you know, the female race knows it."

"I um, er, wouldn't say 'hot', per se. I am a man after all."

"Homophobe," Xander murmured under his breath.

Giles glared at him a moment before marching into the house. "Well, if you won't help, then I'll look into it myself."

Xander followed him in, pausing next to Willow, who threw him a confused look.

"He has testosterone problems," Xander whispered. "He like, going through male menopause or something."

Willow shuddered. "I didn't need to know that."

"Yeah, neither did I." Xander slung his arm over Willow's shoulders. "Come on, let's go watch the boob-tube while Giles researches." He dragged his friend off to indulge in some mindless TV.


	9. Chapter 9

Willow and Dawn sat dutifully on the couch and skimmed through countless books. Giles refused to let them do anything but research. He even hid the remotes.

"This is boring, why doesn't Buffy have to help?" Dawn whined.

Giles looked up from his own book. "Because Buffy is the slayer, and we need her well rested."

"I wanna donut break, Xander got one."

Giles shifted in his chair, his bottom half numb from hours of sitting. "Yes, well Xander was singing insipid jingles. It was between giving him a donut or killing him."

Xander walked into the room, the aforementioned donut clenched between his teeth as he juggled soda and cups.

"Oom aunts un?" he mumbled around the donut.

"Dear lord Xander, not around the books!" Giles cried.

"Farry," he managed to look sheepish even with the apple fritter protruding from his lips.

Dawn jumped up and took the cups while Willow took the soda.

"Aink oo," he said.

"Xander Harris, don't talk with your mouth full," Willow chided.

Xander pulled the slobbery pastry from his mouth. "Sorry Wills."

"It's alright, just don't be a little piggy."

He laughed. "Okay, _mom_."

Dawn poured herself a cup of the coke. "Giles is a slave driver."

"Dawn, we have a prophesy foretelling the death of a hero, but not how Buffy dies, and an apocalypse but not how it happens or who does it. And to tie everything up in a nice jumbled puzzle, her bloody past somehow comes into this whole thing. I'm sorry if you think cavorting around with your friends, or watching the damn telly should rate higher, but I refuse to stop searching until we know how to save Buffy."

Dawn looked at Giles, guilt washing over her. "I'm sorry, Giles. I was just kidding."

"Well this is no time for jokes. Your sister's life is on the line."

Dawn opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again. "I gotta go to the bathroom." She left swiftly, tears pricking her eyes.

"That was kinda harsh, wasn't, Giles? She's just a kid," Xander said quietly.

Giles _hurrumphed _and hunkered back down in his chair, his book planted firmly in front of his face.

A swirl of fire and brimstone appeared out of thin air. Hurtz and William were left in the wake of the malodorous lightshow.

Xander's eyes widened. "Y-you!"

Hurtz narrowed his eyes on Xander. "There's been a change of plans. I'm dissolving our deal."

Xander and Giles both leapt to their feet; Giles to hush the demon, Xander to argue.

"You can't do that. We made good, you have to too," Xander growled.

"What deal?" Willow asked.

"Shut up, Xander," Giles hissed.

"I've had a better deal," Hurtz said coolly.

"All you had to do was keep him in hell, and you couldn't even do that?"

"Good god, Xander, stop talking," Giles pleaded.

"What deal?" Willow yelled. "What did you and Giles do?"

Dawn came in, confused about all the noise. She saw William and lit up before remembering her stance on the vampire. She moved to Willow, keeping quiet.

"Tell them, tell them what you did," William said in a quiet rage. "Surely you aren't ashamed of it?"

"We did what we had to do. Buffy wasn't thinking straight, none of them were. You're a filthy vampire, you deserve to be in hell." Xander seethed, glaring at William.

Giles dropped back into his chair. "I give up."

"No, Xander. You didn't act selflessly. It had nothing to do with me, not really."

"What the hell does that mean?" Xander barked.

"You can't believe that Buffy would want anyone over you. You've wanted her a long time, I'd say. I've watched you, it's blatantly obvious. Except, Buffy doesn't see it; the longing looks, the lust."

"I- I don't want Buffy. She's my friend."

"Yes, she is your friend, and it kills you. It makes you mad that she slept with me, but not you, that she _wanted_ me, but not you. That's why you did it."

Willow scrubbed her hands over her face. "You guys gave Spike to the demons?"

Dawn looked between her friends with horror. "No…."

Xander ignored Willow and Dawn, stuttering instead at William. "N- no! I- I did it for the same reason as Giles."

"No, Giles did it because I contradicted his teaching. A vampire who won his soul was too much for him. It confused him, so he got rid of the splash of grey in your black and white world. You, Xander, you did it out of petty jealousy. The two of you put me through hell for your own selfish reasons."

"It was to protect Buffy," Giles said. "You confuse her, make her act irrationally. You're a greater risk than an asset."

"Would you like to know what they did to me there?" William yelled, his emotions causing his eyes to gloss over with tears. "The- the torture? The pain?"

Hurtz coughed awkwardly. "I'm uh… I'm going to go now." He disappeared in the same fashion as he arrived.

William was close to breaking down. He took a deep breath and his whole body shook; his demon tried to edge out. There was blood in the air. Strong blood. Slayer blood. He didn't hesitate, didn't wait to tell the others. He followed the scent to Buffy's heart to her room and threw open the door. He saw her tossing around on her bed, blood burbling from her shoulder.

"Buffy," he whispered, confused.

Twin bite marks appeared on either side of her neck. William jumped on the bed, assuming there was an invisible enemy. There wasn't. He shook Buffy's shoulders, trying to wake her up.

"Buffy! Buffy, wake up. Please…."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Buffy's heart pumped furiously against her ribcage as she ran aimlessly through the corridors of the hellish catacombs. She didn't know how long she had been running, but it had to be on the long side of forever.

The taunting remarks of her past foes followed her. They seemed to always be a step behind.

"Come on, Buff, this really doesn't seem like your best," Angelus sneered.

"Slayer, there is only one conclusion to this. One outcome. Your resistance is futile," Adam intoned.

"Come on, I so don't like running in these shoes! They're Prada! Just give up and get it over with," Glory moaned.

"Slayer, I killed you once, do you think I can't do it again?" the Master susurrated around his fangs.

Buffy took a shuddering breath and stopped. Her legs burned, her lungs refused to take in enough air and every muscle ached.

Angelus stuck his bottom lips out in an exaggerated pout. "What, giving in so soon? Come on, lover, you can do better than that."

Buffy forced herself to stand straight. "Who said I was giving up? You, ass face, you're first." She crooked her index finger, summoning her ex honey.

Angelus broke out in a wide, Chestier Cat grin. "Oh baby, I'm gonna make it hurt so bad."

Buffy stood her ground, ready to fight; despite the fact that crippling fear threatened to overtake her at any moment.

Angelus started out slow, throwing easily avoided punches, doing little more than blocking Buffy's attacks. He tossed out a weak left handed punch towards her head, quickly changing it into a vicious right into her ribcage. She gasped, taken by surprise.

"What, you weren't ready? But Buff, I was taking it easy, letting you warm up. Tisk, tisk. You really should be better than this."

Buffy took gulps of air and straightened out again. "Ready now."

"Ooh, it's just so much fun fighting a slayer. So much stamina. You know, lover, I have a lot of stamina too," he purred suggestively.

"Really? Guess you were all tuckered out the night we were together. Riley had more stamina."

Angelus' eyes shone gold and he snarled, snapping his teeth. "Bitch."

He jumped at her, furious. Buffy took advantage of his sloppiness, sidestepping him and thumping the back of his head with a rock hard fist. He slumped to the ground, moaning.

"Oh! Now you look like you did after those long three minutes."

Angelus rolled to his back, laughing. Okay, that wasn't supposed to happen. He sat up, looking truly amused.

"Buff, you really might wanna look behind you."

Buffy turned, her eyes widened as Adam fired his arm gun at her. She jumped out of the way, sprinkles of rock hitting her as the bullets chewed up the wall.

Glory tapped her foot impatiently. "Let me kill her. Without that damn troll hammer she won't last three seconds."

The Master stepped over to Buffy, lifting her up by her throat. "I think it's my turn." He slashed his hand over her shoulder, cutting her flesh.

Buffy cried out and squirmed as he bent his head and sucked blood from the open wound. She tried to kick him, tried to fight back, but Angelus was suddenly there, holding her down.

"Gotta learn to share, lover," Angelus teased as he leaned over her, grazing the skin of her neck with his fangs. "Just want a taste. Don't worry, baby, I want you awake for the rest of it."

The Master and Angelus bit down at the same time. Pain shook her to her very soul as they savagely tore into her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, readying herself for death.

Suddenly William's voice surrounded her; soft hands urgently shook her shoulders. Her eyes wrenched open and she gasped. William was over her, terror in his sharp blue eyes.

"William?" Her voice was thick, lethargic, the loss of blood rapidly making her sleepy.

Instinct took over and William bowed his head, lathering one side of her neck with his tongue before moving to the other.

"What the hell!?" Xander cried as he and the others raced to the door. He tackled William off of Buffy. "You tried to kill her," he growled, slamming his fist down into William's face.

Buffy pushed herself up on her arms. "Xander, stop it."

Xander ignored her, hitting him again and again. "You bastard, you frickin' bastard."

William grabbed Xander's shoulder and rolled him into the wall. "I didn't do it," he spat. "I've had enough of you. I won't take this abuse. I won't. I refuse."

Giles stepped forward. "Stop this right now."

William turned his golden eyes to Giles. "Stay out of this," he snapped, "or I swear I'll break you."

"Stop it!" Buffy yelled, but again was ignored.

Xander crawled to his feet, one of Buffy's stakes clenched tightly in his hand. "I am _so_ gonna stake you."

William snatched his wrist as he attacked, and tossed him into the bedpost. He straddled Xander, pinning his hands with one of his own.

He spoke to Giles, though he was glaring at Xander. "Try something, Mr. Giles, and I'll rip his throat out."

Giles backed down, worried for the dumb boy trapped by the angry master vampire.

Buffy struggled to her feet. "Let him go, William."

William gripped Xander's neck. The rage was overwhelming; the need to extract revenge almost entirely consumed him. This wasn't about the fight they just had, and William knew it. It was about the time he had spent in hell because of the sobbing boy beneath him. He paused, blinking, this wasn't him, he'd never hurt anyone, this was evil, this was his demon. William threw himself back, as though burned by touching Xander. He moved back until he was pressed against a wall.

"Sorry," William mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

Dawn moved to her sister. "Buffy, your neck."

"Yeah, I was bitten. The bleeding stopped, I think."

Dawn touched her neck. "It's totally closed. Your slayer power doesn't work that fast, does it?"

Buffy furrowed her brow, her fingers gliding over each side of her neck. She realized for the first time that there was no pain.

"N- no, it hasn't acted that fast before." She traced the light scar left as a souvenir. "What…?"

William looked up miserably. "Vampire saliva closes vampire bites."

"You…you did it?" Buffy asked, shocked.

William nodded. "My demon, he… he knew what to do, I didn't."

Dawn glared at Xander. "He was saving Buffy, not hurting her," she hissed.

Xander shrugged, rubbing his bruised neck. "How could I have known? Vampire plus bleeding person equals much badness."

Buffy sat down on her bed. "I think my dream almost killed me."

Giles moved to her side. "Oh dear, we must look into this. It might have to do with the prophesy."

"I'd say so. It was all the big bads I've fought... well, minus the mayor. But it was people, demons from my past."

Giles paled slightly. "This definitely pertains to the prophesy."

Buffy touched her still bleeding shoulder. "I need a first aid kit."

Willow was out of the room in a flash, searching for the kit.

"Could always let Spike do it," Dawn said.

"No," Giles and Xander barked at the same time.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No, I don't think that's necessary. Hey, how is William even here?"

William shifted to his feet, staring at the wide eyed men and the angry teenager. He settled his gaze on Buffy. "I struck a deal with the demon." He pulled up his rumpled black t-shirt, revealing a scar over his heart.

"I made a blood bond with him." William tugged his shirt down. "I have to find the man who killed his father and brother, or I go back to hell."


	10. Chapter 10

Rufus growled and kicked the post of the California-king bed that took up half of his bedroom. He cried out in pain and fell onto the silk covered mattress. He rubbed at the third eye painted on his forehead. He didn't need to see anything else.

"Damn that stupid bitch," he muttered, angrily, "and her dumb ass vampire!"

Rufus laid back and closed his eyes. He wouldn't be able to do anything if he didn't get his anger under control. He calmly searched for the solution. She escaped his spell because of her connections to the world, friends, family, her vampire lover; they made a wall around her, protecting her from much of what he could do to her. The answer struck him and he jumped off the bed.

"Kill her from within," he muttered as he searched his magic supplies.

The only question was which of her friends could do the job? He gathered several candles, Jezebel root, cascarilla powder, woodworm and red brick dust. The witch would have been the way to go months before, but her recent meditation and training strengthened her against the type of spell he planned on using.

Rufus used the red brick powder to create a circle and made a five pointed star inside with the cascarilla powder. The boy, Xander, was too protective to kill her. He might be useful for something else in the future however. A thick black candle was set on each point of the star with wormwood sprinkled over the top of them.

He sighed as he lit each wick. It was much harder to summon and control the dream demons than use the spell he tried on the slayer, and killed the two hell spawns, the father and son, the other night. He'd rather not have to go through all the ceremony, but he had planned far too long, risked far too much to stop now. He looked over at the orbs he took from the hell demon. If that was ever traced back to him he'd be dead.

"It won't happen," he told himself as he sat in the middle of the star. It was between the Watcher and the vampire, they were the weak links. One concerned about the big picture, and the other hung up on the past, and the betrayal of the "good guys." But which would be the better target?

"Somnia daemonium, help me. Do my bidding. Corrupt the dreams of whomever I wish."

He spoke the next verse in Latin. "Morpheus, da quod vis, dona mihi imperium Willelmus et Aegid. Obsequor voluntati eorum somnia, animos flectere ad consilium meum"

He felt his will well up inside his chest until he swore he was going to explode. It left him in a gush, going out to complete his plans.

"Ha, take that, slayer."

Rufus stood and stretched. He was ready for a cup of tea and a little break. His relaxing plans were interrupted by a knock on his door. He sighed and moved towards it.

"If you're a girl scout, I swear I'll shove your damn cookies up your…" He swung the door open, but no one was there.

He stuck his head out, looking left. No one. He was grabbed from the right and thrown into the wall. Just his luck to look the wrong way.

"You plan on killing the slayer, I can't let you."

Rufus looked at the pretty blonde pinning him to the wall. Maybe it was the pale skin or the twinkle of gold in her furious sky blue eyes, or maybe it was the fact she didn't breathe, but anyway, he could tell she was a vampire.

"And why, may I ask?" Rufus asked with an air of superiority.

Darcy's fangs crept down. "Because my sire, the Master will have her blood on his hands, and his hands alone."

"I, a powerful warlock have tried and failed once already, how do you think some vampire will do what I cannot?"

"Because he's already succeeded once," Darcy growled.

Rufus raised his eyebrow. "Really? Well dear, lead with that in the future. I want to meet your sire. Just allow me to get my jacket."

Darcy stepped back, dragging him down the hallway. "You can meet him, I'll bring you there, but I warn you, it will be the last thing you do. He will kill you."  
Rufus shrugged, unconcerned. "Maybe, but I think I can offer him something he can't resist."

Darcy growled at the arrogant man and shoved him outside the apartment building. "I'm gonna enjoy watching you die."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

William looked around him. He was in his old house! The momentary raise of his hope was dashed when he realized he was dreaming.

Early he had refused to answer questions, or speak other than to tell them he was going to the basement. Emotionally and mentally stressed and well as physically strained he was out as soon as his head hit the cot.

Determined to make the best of his dream, William ran upstairs, searching for his room. He looked around the familiar surroundings- everything was the same, down to the neatly placed journal, ink well and quill on his desk. He ran his fingers over the leather of his poetry book. It was much nicer that the notebook that he was forced to use in his horrible future.

"William, dear."

William twisted to see the sweet, healthy face of his mother. She smiled up at his from her seat on the end of his bed.

"Dear, give me a hug. I miss you so," she said.

William happily followed her request, dropping onto the bed and hugging her. He kissed her forehead, surprised, but delighted to see her again.

"Mother, I'm so… Are you apart of my imagination? You feel so real."

She touched his cheek. "I've come to warn you. Do you trust me, William?"

He nodded exuberantly. "Yes, of course. Mother, I know you wouldn't harm me."

She patted his shoulder. "William, you won't like what I have to tell you. You won't want to believe me, but I _am _your mother, and I'm going to tell you this for your own good."

He furrowed his brow. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"The slayer, Buffy, you care about her, possibly even love her."

"I don-" he tried to argue, but she stopped him.

"I know you, William, you have the heart of a poet. You're just like your father. But William, you can't trust her. She wants to hurt you."

"But-"

"No, William, listen. She knew about what her friends did. She told them to. She'll deny it, she might pretend to care, but you can't fall for it."

"She wouldn't-"

"Yes she would. She did."

William ran his fingers through his hair. "how do you know?"

"I'm in Heaven, William, I can see the past, present and future. Which brings me to the next thing I want to tell you about." Her voice turned remorseful, dreadful.

"What, mother?" His leg began to jitter as he waited for the bad news.

"You must kill her."

"What!" He jumped to his feet. "No. No, I can't. I don't even know that this is more than a dream."

"William, please." She stood, taking his hands. "I know you don't want to hurt her. You're such a sweet boy. A good boy. But you must."

He shook his head. "No. I refuse."

"You will spend your days in hell if you don't. She will sabotage you, force you back to those demons."

His jaw set into a hard line. "Fine. I deserve it for what I did to her. She deserves vengeance. I will go…I'll go back, but I won't hurt her."

She cupped his face in between her hands. "William, you aren't the only one. She fails, she makes a huge mistake. One that cost the world. Souls in Heaven aren't even safe. Many will be lost to Hell's fires. Please, William, you're _my_ only hope."

His eyes widened. "No, you've been… you can't go to hell. It won't happen."

"It does. It will, unless you stop her."

"Tell me what she does, I'll stop it. I'll intervene." He tried desperately to find a solution that didn't end with Buffy's death.

"From hell? William, you can't stop her, not unless you kill her."

"No!" he yelled, turning on his heel and pacing.

"You have to. To save me, to save yourself, to save the world," she said softly.

William gripped his head. "I can't."

"You must."

He turned to her. "But I love her."

She smiled sadly. "I know. The sacrifice is great. But she'll be in Heaven. She'll be home. If you don't, the demons will take her to hell. If you love her, you'll kill her."

William shook with the emotions running though his body. He looked at the face of his mother. He had to protect her, but he didn't know if he was strong enough.

She pressed her index and middle finger against his temple and images flowed from her to him.

"I'm sorry, William."

He tried to block out the scene of himself, and his mother dangling from a wall, the hell beasts slicing them.

He sat up, gasping for air, his legs tangled in his sheet. He closed his eyes, but the horrendous picture of his mother being tortured awaited him. His eyes snapped open.

He had to kill Buffy.

He couldn't.

William growled and drove his fist into the wall, cracking the cement. He grimaced and watched the blood drizzle onto the cot. The pain washed over him and he looked at his hand. Two broken knuckles for certain, and possibly a third. He dropped his head into his hands, ignoring the searing pain that spider webbed up into his shoulder.

William wished momentarily that he was back in hell. There he wouldn't have to make such a terrible choice.

"William?"

He looked up, frightened by Buffy's voice.

"Are… are you alright?" She stepped slowly down the stairs. "Is that blood?"

William stared dumbly down at his hand. "Yeah," he rasped.

She stopped at his side, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Were you attacked by your dreams?"

He shook his head. "No, I did it."

She took his hand into hers, looking it over. "Why?"

"Bad dream," he whispered.

Buffy brought her eyes to meet his. His crystal blues brimmed with tears, and she couldn't stop herself from raising her hand to gently brush them off his chiseled cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

His bottom lip trembled, but he took a deep breath and pulled his hand out of hers. The jarring caused pain to thrum up his arm.

Buffy stood and walked over to a shelf. After a minute she returned with a first aid kit. Without a word she took his hand back, going about fixing his self-infected wound.

"Angel had nightmares too."

"What?"

"I'm going to put these back in place, it's going to hurt."

"But what did you-"

William cried in pain when Buffy jerked and twisted his bones into place. It only took a few seconds, but it felt like forever. The pain was excruciating.

"Shh, you're going to disturb the others."

He glared at her, the pain stole his verbal capabilities. He had felt worse, but he was certain he'd never get used to pain.

"After Angel got back from hell, he had nightmares."

William nodded. "I suppose that is a side effect."

Buffy set his hand on his thigh when she finished wrapping it. "Try not to hit things with this hand for a while, will ya?"

"Good advice. I'll keep it in mind."

Buffy snorted. "Good." She stood. "You, uh, you should have some blood. I got you some after you fell asleep. Xander and Giles weren't thrilled. I hate to break it to you, but I don't think they like you. Probably the whole vampire thing."

William smiled ruefully at her comment about her friends. "I dare say they don't."

"They'll get over it. At least they aren't trying to kill you."

William scoffed, "Yes, praise the Lord."

Buffy started up the stairs, giggling. "You are _so_ English."

He watched her retreat up the stairs. How could she have been a part of the plan to get rid of him? She truly didn't seem to know anything about it.

William touched the hand Buffy had so carefully bandaged. "To kill or not to kill." He didn't know what to believe, or who to trust. Everything was muddled. His life was hell on earth, and occasionally hell in hell. Why couldn't he just stake himself and be done with it all?

The images his mother shared still haunted him, and he laid back down, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't do it, could he?


	11. Chapter 11

Xander watched bitterly as Buffy left their little research party to check on William. He decided to take the opportunity to pull Dawn aside. He cornered her at the bottom of the stairs as Giles dealt with Willow on the couch.

"Dawnie, you're not going to tell Buffy about what me and Giles did, are you?"

Dawn tugged on her pajama blouse. "I'm tired; I think we should talk about this tomorrow."

He cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him. "Dawn, those demons would have killed Buffy. We did what we had to. I know you think it was wrong, but do you really want to lose your sister?"

Dawn shook her head, terrified by the idea. "But Xander-"

"Dawn, I didn't take any pleasure by sending Spike to hell," Xander lied. "None of what he said was true. I love Buffy like I love you. We're friends. Hell, we're family! You have to keep this secret. Buffy wouldn't understand."

Dawn slapped Xander.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Dawn crossed her arms, angry and confused. "For mucking everything up in my head. If Spike was here I'd slap him too."

Xander pursed his lips. "Maybe we should go get him then. I love sharing after all."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed. Night." She trotted up the stairs.

Xander poked his head into the living room, listening in on Giles and Willow.

"No. I refuse. We have to tell her," Willow said.

"Then why haven't you already?" Giles asked.

She faltered, looking for the answer. "I, I wanted you to tell her yourself. But if you won't I will!"

"Willow, dear, please, we only did what was best Buffy. Spike is a threat; he brings nothing but bad situations to us. He will get Buffy killed."

Willow scrubbed her face with her hands. "You're asking me to lie to my best friend."

"No, I'm asking you to refrain from telling Buffy something she doesn't need to know. It will only hurt her."

Xander chose that moment to step into the room. "Dawn agrees with us, Wills, she won't tell Buffy. Come on, you know it wouldn't be right to tell her."

She glanced between her oldest friend and her mentor. "But it's not right. You sent him to _hell_!" she hissed in a whisper. "That is not good. That is the opposite of good. That is bad. I won't lie to Buffy."

Xander sat beside Willow, boxing her in between himself and Giles, making her feel like a rabbit that is being closed in on by hyenas.

"Wills, we aren't asking you to lie, just don't volunteer the info. Besides, don't you think if William wanted her to know, that she would have told her?"

Fear flickered across Giles' face. His gaze crawled towards floor where Buffy was currently conversing with William.

"Fine," Willow gave in. "Fine, I'll be quiet. But if she asks me if you and Giles got together with a demon to send William to hell, well then I'm gonna tell her the truth."

"Tell who what truth?" Buffy asked as she entered the room.

Willow opened her mouth, but being a lousy liar nothing but a strained whimper came out. She shrugged and pointed at Xander.

"Willow wants to leave our little research party in favor of sleep. She planned on telling you, but you know our Wills, she's ashamed to leave before me," Xander answered, proud of his spur of the moment lie.

"Oh, no problem, Will. Go rest your brain, I think I'm going to go for a quick patrol and, you know, something. I don't know. Giles, does tea really make you feel better or is drinking it a requirement of being British?"

Giles made a face and took off his glasses. "I find it relaxing. Are you planning on having a cup?" Giles finished cleaning his glasses and settled them back down on his nose.

She lifted her shoulders. "Don't know. Maybe. Could use a little relaxation."

"Well do tell me if you decide on having a cup. I will show you how to make a proper pot of tea."

Buffy nodded. "Okey dokey, Jeeves." She grinned cheekily.

Giles' rolled his eyes. "Yes ver- Spike, awake I see."

"William." He met Giles' gaze before dropping his eyes to the ground. "I would appreciate being called William."

Xander sneered, "But you make such a good Spike. My sore body can attest to it. I mean I have the bruises to prove it. No, wait…. You are a vampire, you hurt me. Evil. Spike not William."

Giles shook his head. "Yes, well, I find it hard to call you anything other than Spike."

William bit back a growl of frustration. Seeing them brought back memories of hell. And now his mother told him that Buffy took part in it. He didn't know what to believe.

Buffy chortled at Xander's faux pas, and missed Giles' bitter comment.

"Come on, William," she took her arm and steered him towards the door, "you're patrolling with me. I don't trust you and Scrappy Doo over there not to kill each other."

"Hey!" Xander squealed. "Not Scrappy. Shaggy. There's a difference."

Buffy threw him a smile and dragged William out of the house. The door closed and Buffy started doubting her choice of being alone with William.

"So…."

William rubbed his neck. "So…."

"Slaying." She nodded and walked across her lawn. "Come on, there's vampires that need killing."

William stared at her back, hesitant to follow. If what his mother said in his dream was true, Buffy wanted him dead. Then again, he was staying with her in a house full of people who also wanted him dead. Outside or in, she could easily kill him. With a sigh he followed after her.

"I don't see what help I will be. I don't know what I'm doing," he told her with a slight whine.

"Buck up," she teased, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Master sighed as his childe brought a grinning human into his chambers. "Darcy, I told you to watch the Slayer, not bring me dinner."

"I don't think you want to eat me," Rufus said. "That would just be stupid."

Darcy growled and kicked him in the ass. "Show respect."

The Master was quickly losing his patience. "Why shouldn't I kill you? Keep in mind, your reasons don't matter. I'm still going to kill you."

"Okay, but it'll be your fault when you burn in hell with the rest of the world." Rufus shrugged. "I figured I'd help you out, offer my protection, but what are you going to do?"

The Master beckoned him closer. "What do you mean?"

Rufus walked up to the throne-like chair the master inhabited with regal posture. "I need to get home, but in doing so I'll unleash hell on Earth. I could offer you safety. You could rule under my protection."

"Other than magic, I smell very little power on you. How can you possibly wreak as well as you boast?"

"Rufus clucked his tongue and shook his head, as if weary of combating doubters. "I choose not to be easily detected. But if I show you the extent of my power, that's all she wrote, isn't it?"

"Speak quickly, I find you hopelessly dull."

Rufus turned and spread his expansively. "A picture is worth more than boring you further, Master."

The Master's composure did not change even a little as a smoky, phosphorous ball of light swirled suddenly before them. The air of the chamber crackled with palpable energy, and Darcy's hair rose into the air and gave her a hysterical aspect.

"W-what …" Darcy stammered, stepping back defensively.

"This is proof of my boasts," Rufus announced, and covered his ears.

The residents of Sunnydale clamped their hands over their ears as an eyeball-popping screech

vibrated against their eardrums and watered their eyes, snotted their noses and made the weaker ones among them lose control of the muscles in their lower extremities. The infernal noise attacked them for merely half a minute that seemed much longer, then relented, leaving a complete and ghostly silence.

In his chamber the Master blinked, shook his head and coughed, regaining the sangfroid he had momentarily during the apocalyptic vision Rufus had just shown.

"Darcy!" he chastised. "Get up now."

Darcy lay on the floor with a faraway look in her eyes, sucking her thumb.

Rufus shrugged insouciantly. "Ya wanna talk turkey now, Master?"

The Master shifted on his great chair. "Hmm. What have you in mind?"

Rufus shook a cigarette from his pack and snapped his finger. A flame fizzled to life on his thumb, and he lit up and took a deep drag. "Buffy Summers," he said as he exhaled smoke.

The Master waited.

"Kill her for me. Then we're as good as gold."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx


End file.
